1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a musical instrument stand, and more particularly to a guitar stand which is easy to operate.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional guitar stand has a lower bracket (60) for supporting a bottom of a guitar. A U-shaped upper bracket (62), in which a neck of the guitar can be received, is formed at a tube (61) provided on the stand. However, the guitar is not stably fixed on the stand and often falls from the stand when someone touches the guitar or passes the stand carelessly.
Referring to FIG. 8, another conventional guitar stand also has a lower bracket (70) for supporting the bottom of the guitar. A tube (71) is provided on the stand and a seat (72) is provided at a distal end of the tube (71). Two arms (74) are pivotally mounted on the seat (72), and two handles (73) are provided at a side of the seat (72) opposite to the arms (74) for controlling the arms (74) to open/close. The guitar can be stably fixed on the stand by the neck of the guitar being clamped by the arms (74).
However, for positioning the neck of the guitar, the handles (73) must be gripped to open the arms (74), which is inconvenient for a user. Furthermore, the stand has an ugly appearance because of the handles (73) protruding from the seat (72).
Therefore, the invention provides a guitar stand to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.